Grounding electrical connectors, such as lay-in lugs, are typically used for installation of a ground conductor. A fastener opening in a first portion receives a fastener to secure the connector to a support. A second fastener opening receives a set screw that extends into an opening that receives the ground conductor. The set screw engages the received ground conductor to secure the ground conductor thereto.
One disadvantage associated with existing grounding electrical connectors is that connecting the grounding electrical connector to the support can be a time-consuming task. A corresponding fastener hole must be formed in the support such that it can receive the fastener. Supports typically have a non-conductive coating that must be removed prior to connecting the grounding electrical connector. An installer must have the proper tools to form the fastener hole in the support and remove the non-conductive coating, as well as carrying the proper fasteners to secure the grounding electrical connector to the support. Accordingly, a need exists for a grounding electrical connector that is quickly and easily connected to a support.
The installer must also emply another fastener, typically a set screw, that secures the ground conductor to the grounding electrical connector. The set screw can loosen over time, which can be accelerated by movement of the conductor, thereby adversely affecting the integrity of the ground connection. Some existing grounding electrical connectors are formed from several components, some of which are movable, thereby further increasing the number of parts that the installer must have on hand during installation. Accordingly, a need exists for a grounding electrical connector having few components that is simple to install.
Precise torques or tools are often required to properly install existing grounding electrical connectors and secure grounding conductors thereto. The necessary tools required for installation increases the inventory of necessary parts to be carried by the installer, as well as increasing the difficulty of the installation. Accordingly, a need exists for a toolless grounding electrical connector.
Existing grounding electrical connectors are expensive due to machining, plating and the use of copper. Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive grounding electrical connector that is easily manufactured.